


Of Fancy Dinners and First Meetings

by Newtdew25



Series: The Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism Spectrum, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't plan on being Katherine's fake date.</p><p>He also didn't plan on making a scene at her father's company dinner.</p><p>And he certainly didn't plan on meeting the new intern.</p><p>But sometimes, good things can come from unplanned situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fancy Dinners and First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little experience with Autistic Spectrum Disorders, but I attempted to respectfully write Jack as a character with high functioning autism. If I've written something discriminatory or offensive, please let me know in the comments.

“So, Kath, why are we here again?”

            “Because my father wanted me to come to his annual company dinner with someone and Sarah’s got the stomach flu.”

            Jack tugged at his collar, doing his best to look somewhat casual as he and Katherine stood at the entrance doors of the noisy, crowded banquet hall. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to go home and change into something that didn’t choke his neck. The problem was, leaving early would mean disappointing Katherine and missing out on Miss Hannah’s famous lasagna.

            And nothing was more important than getting some of that lasagna.

            Okay, maybe Katherine was important too.

            “Jack, c’mon.”

            He blinked confusedly and looked around, still trying to regain his focus. Katherine gave him a small, yet understanding smile and ushered him towards the buffet table. As he hastily piled some Caesar salad and a large piece of lasagna onto his plate, he could feel the other guests staring at him and whispering to one another. It wasn’t anything new, but the attention he managed to draw to himself was never any less humiliating.

“Jack, I’m sorry about what happened back there,” Katherine said as they sat down at the table reserved for them. “These people can be so judgemental, it’s honestly disgusting.”

            He merely shrugged as he started cutting his lasagna. “It’s not your fault, Kath. I mean, it’s not like I meant to blank out again.” She simply nodded and began working on her own plate. Both of them were accustomed to this sort of routine; if something was bothering him, she would let him speak when he was comfortable. It was a method that Medda, Jack’s adoptive mother, had taught her when she and Jack began hanging out more often.

            As they ate in relative silence, Jack couldn’t help but notice that there was still an empty place at the table. Normally, he and Katherine would either eat alone or with her father and Miss Hannah. Katherine was probably thinking the same thing, since she was looking over the little card that was in the centre of the table.

            “Brian McKinney... Why does that name sound familiar?” she mused aloud. Jack watched as Katherine got up from her spot. “I’ll ask my father about this; I’ll be right back.” With that, she disappeared into the crowd of people shuffling around the banquet hall.

            Being alone was a mixed experience for Jack. Sometimes, it excited him, made him feel like he could do anything in the world. Other times, it was the most nerve-wracking thing he could imagine.

            And right now, he was absolutely terrified.

            He closed his eyes and started counting backwards from 100, focusing on his own words and not the chaos around him. Although he was once self-conscious about counting aloud, Jack learned that it was better than his senses becoming overwhelmed.

            “…72, 71, 70, 69…”

            “Oh, I’m sorry to bug you, but could you please let me through?”

            Jack flinched and looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice. Standing beside his chair was a boy around his age, dressed as smartly as everyone else attending the dinner. The only difference in his attire was the metal brace around his arm, which Jack quickly discovered was part of a modern crutch. Despite feeling somewhat embarrassed by his behaviour, Jack couldn’t help but feel calm around this stranger.

            _Wow, that’s something I’d never thought I’d, well, think._

“Oh yeah, I’m Brian, by the way,” the boy explained as he gestured to the card that Katherine had left by her plate of unfinished lasagna. “I was told I’d be sitting with Mr. Pulitzer’s daughter and her date. I’m guessing you’re Jack, then, right?”

            At first, Jack was extremely confused at the thought of being Katherine’s date. It’s not that he was opposed to the idea; they actually went out for some time two years ago. It was just mutually agreed that they’d be better off as friends. Besides, according to Davey and Les, Sarah has Katherine wrapped around her finger whenever the latter is invited to dinner at the Jacobs residence.

            “No! I mean yes!” Jack blurted out before taking a deep breath. “What I meant was; yes, I’m Jack, and no, I’m not Kath’s date.” He felt even more awkward than usual, but Brian only laughed light-heartedly “Don’t worry, I get it,” he replied with a gentle smile. Once Jack had gotten up and made way for him, Brian shuffled to his seat and put down his plate.

            While Brian was content with eating in silence, Jack felt the nervousness returning to his system. He was always uneasy when meeting new people, no matter how nice they are, and being in a strange, chaotic environment only amplified the pounding of his heart. Katherine still hadn’t come back, and he was getting dangerously close to 0. Thankfully, Brian had the good grace to mind his own business.

            Either that, or the poor guy was just _that_ oblivious.

            Before he could gather the courage to talk to Brian, Katherine re-emerged from the crowd, looking somewhat disheveled. “Sorry, it turns out that some people are way too excited for dessert,” she apologized to no one in particular. When she raised her eyebrow at Jack, he realized that he and Brian had been staring at each other silently. While the other merely gave a silent shrug, Jack felt his face go an unflattering shade of red. “Excuse me,” he muttered as he got up from his seat and made his way to the doors leading to the garden outside, ignoring the confused shouts from Katherine.

            The cool autumn air was a welcome change from the stifling heat of the hall. Jack felt the other side of solitude; the freedom, the peace, the chance to work out all of his problems. He paced back and forth in front of the central fountain, simply listening to the sound of the trickling water.

            _Alright, Kelly. Let’s get things straight, okay?_

_I’m not._

_Well, I don’t know, I’m not sure. I’m somewhere in there._

_Is it so wrong to just want to be sure of something for once?_

“Hey, is everything alright?”

            _Damnit._

            Jack turned around at the sound of Brian’s voice. The boy was hobbling after him at a surprisingly quick pace, considering the fact he had to maneuver through the banquet hall with a crutch. He seemed concerned, yet still had a smile on his face. “Geez, you never stop smiling, do you?” Jack remarked. Brian ignored this and made his way to face Jack, even though he was only as tall as the latter’s chin.

            “I didn’t mean to upset you or anything back there…” Brian muttered as he looked up at Jack. “How about we start over? Hi, I’m Brian McKinney, newly hired intern and personal assistant to Mr. Pulitzer,” he beamed as he offered his hand.

            “Jack Kelly; artist, lacrosse midfielder, and friend of the daughter of Mr. Pulitzer.”

            The two boys moved to sit on the edge of the fountain, and Brian removed his brace and set the crutch to the side. “Friend, huh? When I saw the pictures of you two from last year’s dinner, you sure looked like a couple to me,” he pointed out as he stared up at the night sky. Jack simply shook his head. “Nah; if anyone’s a couple, it’s Kath and Sarah Jacobs. She was the girl beside her, if you remember.” Brian tilted his head at Jack’s words. “But if she and Sarah are together, why was I told that you were…”

            “Mr. Pulitzer is… He doesn’t…”

            He didn’t want to finish the sentence; he didn’t have it in him. Even though he’s done his best to suppress his darker memories, there are some parts that refuse to shut up.

            _You’re not my son._

_Why are you rebelling against us?_

_We didn’t raise you to be like this._

_Just go. I don’t care where, just get out!_

“Oh, I see. I just thought he’d be more, I don’t know, open-minded,” Brian answered, a tinge of remorse in his voice. Jack sighed as he stretched his legs. He really wanted to change the subject, but he didn’t know what else to talk about. After all, he didn’t want to come off as rude or shallow in case he accidentally says something to offend Brian.

            “What’s with your crutch?”

            _How eloquent of you, Jack. How fucking eloquent._

Brian picked up the crutch in question and looked at it thoughtfully. “Well, I’ve had it since I was seven, when my grandparents’ back porch collapsed underneath me. The doctors thought they’d have to amputate my leg, but, well, you can guess what happened afterwards.”

            “Wasn’t it tough to grow up with a busted leg?”

            “Surprisingly, no. I mean, apart from how I got called “Crutchie” a lot back in primary school. Gosh, that was really embarrassing for me. I don’t mind it now though, even if it is a bit demeaning,” he rambled, a sort of blush taking over his face.

            “So you wouldn’t care if I called you Crutchie?” Jack quickly asked. “It’s not that I don’t like your name; it’s just that you looked more like an Andrew or a Zach than a Brian.”

            “Sure thing, Jackie,” the other shot back, grinning mischievously. “Now, why don’t we get back inside? I heard there was chocolate cake for dessert!”

            Jack nodded eagerly and stood up, offering his hand to Brian, no Crutchie. The other boy adjusted his crutch and took Jack’s hand, looking down bashfully. “You know, you’ll have to buy me dinner first,” he whispered smugly. Jack feigned shock and stepped back.

            “What, tonight doesn’t count?”

            “Hm… Maybe I’ll reconsider after dessert.”

            When they got back inside the banquet hall, Katherine was staring at her phone, no doubt eagerly expecting another text from Sarah. She looked up at the two of them holding hands, then silently gestured to the plates of cake already waiting for them. As they sat down, Jack pretended that he didn’t see Crutchie taking cake from his plate. He was content with being close to someone without having to worry about getting a lecture or being made fun of.

            Outside, after most of the others had left, he was walking with Crutchie to the latter’s car. The air had cooled considerably since their time in the garden, so it looked more like Jack had made himself into a sort of human blanket to keep Crutchie warm.

            “You don’t have to do this, you know,” Crutchie said, his voice muffled from underneath Jack’s jacket.

            “I know, I’m choosing to,” he replied as he opened the driver’s door. When he wasn’t stuffing his face with cake earlier, Crutchie had described some of the challenges he overcame, even with his busted leg. He climbed up Mount Whitney when he lived in California, went parasailing, and above all things, learned to drive using his left foot.

            Crutchie rolled down the driver’s window after he turned on the engine, shivering from how cold his car had become. “If you text me while I’m driving, I’m breaking up with you,” he warned him, not a hint of malice in his voice. Jack grinned and leaned on the car door. “Well, if I do text you, you better not reply.” The other boy nodded with a wink. “Maybe I’ll break the rules a bit, just for you.”

            “You’re too much of a dork to break the rules.”

            “I’ll let you know, I happen to be quite the badass.”

            “Really? Prove it.”

            Jack leaned in closer, staring Crutchie down expectantly. Without a word, Crutchie put his finger to the other’s lips and pushed him back. “Remember what I said?” he explained. “Buy me dinner first.”

            “Damn, you sly, beautiful dog you.”

            Katherine had to physically drag Jack away from the car while playfully chastising Crutchie on not idling his car. Even as she drove Jack home, he was sending his new boyfriend text after text. But why should she complain? She acted the same way after Sarah had first asked her out. Besides, it was beautiful to watch people fall in love, especially since Jack had been denied such a thing for so long.

            “By the way, Kath, you’ve got to help me get ready for my first date, okay?”

            “Sure thing, Kelly. Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
